


MAN O' WAR

by Orikunie



Category: A - Fandom, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orikunie/pseuds/Orikunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(MODERN AU / THILBO / BAGGINSHIELD / ONESHOT ) Bilbo è il barista di una discoteca; durante una serata particolare, al bancone gli si presenta un affascinante uomo che sconvolge la serata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MAN O' WAR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts), [queenseptienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/gifts), [la_fata_verde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_fata_verde/gifts).



> Una scusa come un'altra per scrivere del porno.

Quella sera la discoteca è più piena del solito, e sono solo le 11.30.

Bilbo sospira esasperato, notando la coda di persone che si è già creata al bancone, pronte ad un orario così assurdo a riempirsi dei più disparati alcolici. E geme ancora più avvilito quando nota che, a una decina di metri, una fila ancora più lunga di persone sta pagando il biglietto all’entrata.

Il proprietario della discoteca ha organizzato una serata dedicata alle donne, invitando un gruppo di famosi spogliarellisti di un calendario, di cui Bilbo non ha mai sentito parlare.  
Inutile dire comunque che, ad una serata dedicata alle donne, gli uomini pullulano come avvoltoi, attratti dall’idea di avere tanta gnocca a disposizione…gnocca che, con ogni probabilità, non se li filerà nemmeno di striscio, data la…’qualità’ della merce che a breve salirà sul palco.

Bilbo sta allungando sapientemente un cocktail in un bicchiere, aggiungendoci un sacco di ghiaccio che lascia ben poco spazio all’aggiunta di alcolici e coloranti vari.  
Prende il ticket di una ragazzina che, forse, avrà 17 anni e gli sorride maliziosa, praticando poi con la bucatrice un foro e segnando il drink al suo conto.

“Grazie, tesoro!”

Bilbo tira la bocca in quello che, a suo avviso, deve sembrare un sorriso. E’ ormai un anno che lavora lì, e sa bene come comportarsi coi clienti.

Oltre a non interessargli, quella ragazzina ha l’aria sfatta di chi ha iniziato a trincare a casa prima di uscire in discoteca, e con ogni probabilità è appena entrata nella pubertà. Per non parlare del fatto che…a Bilbo, le donne, non piacciono. Le trova carine, simpatiche a volte, strane, ma…nulla di più.

E’ altro che a Bilbo interessa…e ringrazia di avere il turno di lavoro proprio quella sera.

La giovane, notando che il biondino non gli da corda, arriccia il naso e se ne va sui suoi vertiginosi tacchi neri, seguita da uno stuolo di ragazzine ridacchianti.

Sospira, di nuovo, e si allarga appena il colletto della maglietta a maniche corte bianca.  
Si sta pentendo amaramente di quell’acquisto: gli sta bene, l’ha comprata –apposta- per quella sera, nel caso gli si presenti l’occasione di una conquista ma…il tessuto sintetico e attillato è una tortura, e dopo mezz’ora al bancone, destreggiandosi fra cocktail, ghiaccio, alcool e gli altri baristi, sta già iniziando a sudare.

Bilbo non è tipo da agganciare qualsiasi uomo che trovi attraente, anzi. Solitamente è il ragazzo carino, che finge una smielata dolcezza, ma a cui obbiettivamente gliene frega poco o un cazzo di nessuno. Gli è sempre bastato guardare il culo di un cliente che si volta a ringraziarlo per un drink abbondante che stringe fra le dita, nulla di più.  
 Ma francamente, è un po’ stanco di restare a guardare…e si sa, di solito i modelli sono palesemente omosessuali, o se non altri ambigui ed addestrati per esserlo, per fare felice ogni tipo di clientela. E chi è lui per non approfittarne?

La musica, che di solito viene alzata a palla solo dopo la mezzanotte, quando la discoteca è piena, è già al massimo, e fa vibrare le bottiglie sul bancone.  
Ogni tanto, il dj chiama e ringrazia qualcuno dei clienti ai tavoli, generalmente chi ha spillato più soldi per una serata chic con gli amici.  
Le luci quella sera hanno colorazioni calde, volutamente, per incitare le donne di ogni età che hanno pagato il biglietto qualche soldo in più per vedere i modelli.  
Il bancone del bar già ha iniziato a ricoprirsi di quella patina umida, effetto del fumo e del contrasto fra il piano in granito freddo e l’aria calda della discoteca. 

Dopo un’ora, a Bilbo manca il fiato. L’atmosfera inizia chiaramente a riscaldarsi.  
Di solito gli piace quel lavoro, ma quando vengono organizzate quei tipi di serate che portano un esagerato afflusso di persone al locale vorrebbe davvero essere a casa, fra le coperte, a guardare una tv a bassissimo volume.

Si umetta leggermente le labbra con la lingua, avvertendo l’arsura che il caldo gli provoca; sta sudando orribilmente, sente delle fastidiose gocce di sudore scendergli dalla nuca, e la maglietta si sta facendo appiccicosa.  
Ha bisogno di una pausa.

“Ohi! Frodo!”

Un giovane altrettanto attraente, pianta due iridi di un azzurro spaventosamente acceso in quelle verdi di Bilbo, facendo ciondolare qualche ciocca castana sulla fronte.

“Tutto ok?” Frodo gli posa una mano sul collo, abbandonando un attimo il bancone…ma quando le dita si infrangono sulla pelle fradicia del cugino, si ritira con il naso arricciato e un’espressione schifata. “Ma-che schifo Bilbo! Ma…che cazzo! Stai male per caso?!”

Il biondo alza appena un cipiglio scettico guardando il giovane asciugarsi la mano nel grembiule nero legato in vita. Sbuffa appena, esasperato, e scuote la testa.

“Devo fare una pausa…bevo qualcosa!”

Un sorriso e una pacca amichevole sulla spalla lo congedano per un istante di paradiso, in cui si versa un bicchiere di ghiaccio e un cocktail fruttato e poco alcolico. Non ama particolarmente le bevande a gradazione troppo alta, e poi sta lavorando, e vuole mantenere la lucidità, almeno per vedere i tizi sul palco.

Sta mandando giù un sorso di liquido arancio, quando i suoi occhi guizzano meravigliose sulla fila di persone al bancone.  
Quello che rapisce i suoi occhi, è un uomo davvero affascinante, di quelli che vedi forse una volta nella vita, o forse neanche, magari in un qualche film.

Ha un aspetto davvero intrigante, con quei capelli lunghissimi e neri, legati in una morbida coda sulla nuca; piccole ciocche sfuggono al laccio e gli accarezzano il collo.

E’ molto alto (o forse è lui che è molto basso, un po’ tutti quelli con qualche cm in più di lui gli sembrano alti…) e sfoggia, sotto un’attillata maglietta azzurra, due pettorali che sembrano volergli esplodere nella maglietta. Per non parlare della meravigliosa linea che creano i muscoli delle spalle dove si allacciano al collo, lasciato scoperto da una generosa scollatura.

Bilbo pensa che quello è, decisamente, uno di quelli da cui si farebbe prendere e sbattere sul bancone. Senza nemmeno far finta di resistere un pò.  
Deciso, molla il cocktail sul tavolo al centro del bar, e si dirige verso il bancone…dove, fortuna vuole, che quell’uomo incontri la sua minuta figurina.

Grato che nessuno ancora si fosse accalcato a quell’angolo del bancone, Bilbo prende coraggio, e dopo avere intrecciato le iridi con le sue gli fa un cenno con il capo, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi.  
Quando il moro sorride, a Bilbo si sciolgono le interiora. Oh cristo, lo deve avere. O anche quella sera dovrà tornare a casa e spararsi di seghe fino a quando sorge il sole.

Sfilandosi dalla coda di persone, l’uomo si avvicina al bancone, dove lo aspetta un  grazioso Bilbo, che sfoggia uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi da gatta morta e si è appoggiato al bancone con una mano che gli sorregge il viso, chino in avanti. Al diavolo, se gli domandasse di aprirgli le gambe e di versarsi addosso il cocktail per poterglielo leccare via, farebbe –anche- quello.  
Sia chiaro, anche. Non –solo-.

“Ciao…dimmi tutto!”

Bilbo, se possibile, si sporge ancora di più in avanti, anche perché’ con la musica così alta si sente poco e un cazzo. E’ chiaro come il Sole che il moro si è accorto del suo comportamento da ‘te-lo-sto-servendo-su-un-piatto-d’argento’, e sta ridacchiando divertito. Non male, pensa Bilbo. Se non altro, non l’ha mandato a fanculo. E’ un passo avanti.

“Un ‘Sex on the Beach’, grazie!”

Bilbo vorrebbe rispondere con un ‘Quando vuoi’, ma qualcosa di estremamente pudico, un pizzicorio fastidioso allo stomaco, ferma la sua lingua, che si trattiene guizzante dietro ai denti che mordono le labbra rosa e morbide.

“Certo!”

Il giovane inizia a scrutare di nascosto il moro, che ora si è voltato con le spalle voltate verso il bancone, per osservare la discoteca e la marea di gente che si accalca lì intorno.  
E mentre aggiunge il succo d’arancia nel miscelatore, per poi chiuderlo e iniziare a shakerarne il contenuto, sospira sognante accorgendosi del –fantastico- fondoschiena di cui è stato dotato quell’uomo. Un animale di sensualità, le ha proprio tutte.

Un bel culo, pettorali ampi, è alto, spalle piazzate, fisico asciutto…e quei meravigliosi capelli neri che gli danno un che di fuori luogo ma estremamente selvaggio. Uno di quegli uomini dall’aria matura da ‘Me ne sono fatti a palate’ per cui daresti un rene, insomma, solo per una toccata di culo.

Il moro ha appena iniziato a grattarsi pensoso la barba sul mento, quando alle sue spalle Bilbo fa strisciare il cocktail sul bancone…e per attirare la sua attenzione, picchietta un dito su una sua scapola; inutile dire che al tatto il biondino ha l’istinto irrefrenabile di strappargli la maglietta, e si trattiene sibilando fuori aria fra le labbra.

Quando l’uomo si volta, risvegliato dai suoi pensieri, la chioma scura ondeggia sensualmente sulle sue spalle; solo ora Bilbo nota che, oltre a tutto il resto, Madre Natura ha dotato i bulbi oculari di quella macchina del sesso con due occhi azzurrissimi. E’…veramente tanto.  
Con un sorriso, il moro gli porge la tesserina…e senza manco pensare tanto a quello che fa, Bilbo la fora con la bucatrice, e poi gliela ripassa; quando l’altro la afferra, con un ‘Grazie’, con una delle più roche e sensuali voci che abbiano mai risvegliato il suo bassoventre (si, anche la sua voce ha un che di erotico), le loro dita sfregano appena per un istante, e Bilbo ne approfitta istantaneamente trattenendo la tessera e non lasciandola andare.

Di risposta, riceve un’occhiata inquisitoria. Ma che meravigliose sopracciglia che ha. E che bel naso. E che bella bocca. E che zigomi marcati.

“Posso sapere come ti chiami?”

Bilbo si sporge ancora dal bancone; se potesse gli si getterebbe addosso, ormai la distanza da coprire sarebbe davvero poca. Sfoggia uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi dolci e mielosi da cucciolo, molto innocenti. Di solito le persone cadono come pere cotte quando fa quegli occhi, un misto fra il ‘Sono ingenuo e adorabile’ e il ‘Portami via e fai di me ciò che vuoi’.

L’uomo sorride, sfoggiando qualche piccola ruga ai lati degli occhi, marcando leggermente la sua età. Non che a Bilbo ora l’età importi. Potrebbe dirgli che è un feticista dei piedi in quel momento, cosa che lui odia con tutto sé stesso, che comunque sia lo troverebbe stupendo.

“A più tardi”.

Si riprende il biglietto, e se ne va, sempre con quel mezzo sorriso. ‘A più tardi?’ …Cioè…non può farglielo vedere e poi tirarsi indietro così!  
Bilbo sbuffa. E’ stato talmente esplicito, che l’unico motivo per cui l’altro si è girato sui tacchi e se ne è andato può solo essere che non è interessato. Peccato. Il biondino scuote le spalle, e torna a servire la fila di persone che si spintonano e litigano per ordinare per primi.  


                                                     ----------------------------------

La serata si sta scaldando.  
Lo speaker ormai continua a incitare la folla, intima di alzare le mani a ritmo di musica e di urlare a più non posso.

“DIAMO UN BENVENUTO AI RAGAZZI DEL CALENDARIO PIU’ HOT DELL’ANNO, I ‘MAN O’ WAR!”

Dalla folla si alza un boato di ragazzine più o meno attempate che impazziscono letteralmente.

Bilbo riesce ad alzare lo sguardo al palco; sinceramente, la voglia di far conquiste gli  è passata. Ha talmente tanti drink da servire che non avrebbe tempo, anche se ne avesse la possibilità, di fare colpo.

Tuttavia anche la fila di persone al bancone sembra essere entusiasta all’annuncio dello speaker, tanto che si voltano tutti verso il banco del dj, dove è stato allestito un piccolo palchetto, e il biondo ha il tempo di dare un occhio dall’alto del bar.

Da una scaletta, uno alla volta, salgono alcuni degli uomini più sexy che Bilbo abbia mai visto in vita sua, e improvvisamente il suo interesse si riaccende, con un luccichio sinistro e predatorio negli occhi.

Sorridono ammiccanti alla folla impazzita, mentre si affiancano in una fila ordinata sul palco; sale un uomo di colore che, evidentemente, sembra piacere molto alle signore; a Bilbo in realtà non sono mai interessati, ma anche da una considerevole distanza può apprezzare che ha il cavallo dei pantaloni particolarmente stretti, lasciando poco all’immaginazione.

Poi un paio di ragazzi mori decisamente molto palestrati, uno pelato; Bilbo non sopporta gli uomini senza capelli. Non è decisamente nei suoi gusti; e poi sono troppo pompati. Danno l’idea di poter esplodere da un secondo all’altro…e poi ha sentito molte brutte storie in merito a quello che ‘non’ hanno nelle mutande gli uomini che fanno troppa palestra.

Poi salgono, insieme, senza aspettare il turno l’uno dopo l’altro, due ragazzi giovani. E’ sicuro che avranno più o meno la sua età, e se lo tirano come pochi. Di solito non sopporta quel tipo di persone, ma nella loro…pompataggine, risultano divertenti. Uno è moro, ha i capelli mossi che gli arrivano alle spalle, e si morde maliziosamente le labbra mentre ancheggia senza ritegno . L’altro è biondo, ha un pizzetto folto e altrettanto chiaro che gli da un’aria più matura di quanto probabilmente non sia, e manda baci e ammiccamenti alla folla che sembra avere orgasmi qua e la nella sala.

Bilbo ride, perché oltre che belli, questi due sembrano anche idioti. E a Bilbo piacciono gli idioti.

Ma a Bilbo non piacciono tanto gli idioti, quanto il genere di uomo che sale dopo di tutti, per ultimo.

Le donne, dalla folla, urlano come forsennate quando si affianca al resto dei ragazzi, donando un sorriso caldo ma modesto alla sala.  
A Bilbo scivola la mano che ha appoggiato a bancone per sostenersi, bancone così umido che, perdendo un attimo il contatto con la realtà, fa perdere presa al giovane che per un attimo non sbatte il mento al marmo.

L’uomo che è appena salito sul palco è lo stesso che era venuto poche ore prima a prendere un drink.  
Solo che ora, è là, con i capelli lunghissimi legati in una coda morbida, la stessa, identica maglietta azzurra e attillatissima…e inoltre, veste i panni di un modello da calendario.

Non che Bilbo avesse avuto modo di dubitarne…però…ecco, ora è un’altra cosa.

E’ decisamente più anziano degli altri, forse ha quarant’anni, ma se li ha ne dimostra davvero di meno. E in più non si atteggia, non ancheggia (che peccato), non ammicca, non si lecca le labbra o qualche altra stramberia che stanno mettendo in mostra i suoi amici, che sembrano più pagliacci da circo ora, paragonati alla sua classe, eleganza e…ommiodio quanto è figo.

Non può farcela. Come può restare lì a servire drink quando l’uomo per cui darebbe un organo a caso, uno possibilmente che gli permetterebbe poi di intrattenersi sessualmente con lui, se ne sta su un palco a mettere in mostra la merce?

“Frodo!”

Il giovane si ritrova le mani del cugino al colletto della maglietta, e i suoi occhi –assatanati- piantati in faccia. E’ inquietante.

“Io-devo-andare-là!”

Bilbo riceve l’espressione della scocciatura.

“No.”

“Ma io –devo-! MI STA CHIAMANDO, GUARDALO!!”

Frodo sospira, piazzandosi una mano sugli occhi e massaggiandosi poi le fossette in alto al naso con aria scocciata.

“No, Bilbo, a te chiama –troppa- gente ultimamente, adesso…” Gli prende le mani, e le mette intorno a due bottiglie “…torni a fare quello che abbiamo sempre fatto qui, e questa cosa –non è rimorchiare, chiaro?!”   


\----------------------------------------

Bilbo vorrebbe piangere.

Ormai sono le due e mezza, tempo un’ora e la discoteca si sarà svuotata, e non avrà messo un dito che sia uno su quell’uomo.  
Quell’uomo così bestiale e animale, che ora gronda sudore per la calura della discoteca producendo chiazze poco sexy sotto le ascelle, e che comunque riesce a farli…’cose’, ecco.

Le creature di sesso femminile se lo sono fatto passare sapientemente, salendo su un palco con loro a turno e ballando un po’ e facendosi fare foto ricordo dalle amiche, foto che avrebbero poi probabilmente nascosto in un cassetto a casa di modo che la madre non le veda.

Se Bilbo avesse la possibilità di farsi fare una foto con lui, ne farebbe riprodurre delle copie a dimensione naturale e tappezzerebbe la casa. Anche l’uscio. Anche il tappetino con scritto Welcome. Sai che meraviglia, tornare a casa e vedere gli occhi di quel…di quell’individuo-che-gli-fa-cose che ti dice ‘Bentornato’?  
…In una situazione normale, probabilmente si spaventerebbe di sé stesso e si darebbe del malato.

Ma in quel momento riesce solo a fissare come le mani di quelle ragazze si infilano sotto la maglietta e sul suo…perfettissimo fondoschiena. Come biasimarle.

Sospira disperatamente. La discoteca inizia a svuotarsi, e al bancone l’afflusso di persone inizia a rallentare, lasciandogli riprendere fiato.  
Questo non calma affatto lo sconforto di Bilbo.

Si fa velocemente un cocktail…e senza rendersene conto, si riproduce esattamente lo stesso che ha servito all’uomo poche ore prima.  
Si passa il vetro fresco e grondante di condensa sul collo sudato, sospirando sollevato.  
Socchiude un attimo gli occhi…ma qualcosa-anzi, qualcuno, lo richiama. 

“Ehi!”

Bilbo sgrana gli occhi, quando di fronte a sé, dall’altra parte del bancone, vede appoggiati i due ragazzi…’idioti’ ma molto affascinanti che erano saliti sul palco. Sorridono sornioni, ma ispirano poca fiducia; hanno l’aria furba, di chi l’ha fatta-o la sta per fare- davvero grossa.

“Ditemi, ragazzi, cosa volete?”

Sfoggia il sorriso migliore che passa per il convento in quel momento, visto che è stanco morto e sudato come uno straccio bagnato. Ed è convinto davvero di avere l’aria di uno straccio in generale, paragonato ai due modelli.

“Molto piacere!” E’ il biondo a parlare; dei due sembra quello che ‘gestisce le pubbliche relazioni’. A parole. L’altro, a giudicare dallo sguardo felino, lo fa a gesti.

Quello che però lo lascia più interdetto, è il fatto che i loro lineamenti somiglino –spaventosamente- a quelli dell’uomo che lo aveva irretito quella serata. Non che portassero con altrettanta eleganza e charme quei dettagli, ovviamente…però avevano una somiglianza davvero straordinaria.

“Io sono Fili, lui è mio fratello…Kili!” Bilbo annuisce, mette il drink nella mano sinistra e stringe con la destra la mano che gli porge il ragazzo; decisamente, devono avere la sua età.

“Bilbo, piacere…scusa la mano sudata…!” Che vergogna…gli ha infradiciato la mano. Come se non fosse già uno schifo generale. Pure il sudore e l’appiccicaticcio adesso devono mettercisi.

“Senti…!” Stavolta è il moro che si frappone fra i due; si sporge sul bancone, incollando la maglietta al piano umido praticamente. “Un nostro amico ci ha chiesto di portargli da bere…solo che non abbiamo la sua tessera…” Alza le spalle con aria mortificata. Bilbo alza un sopracciglio.

“Non…non posso offrirvelo, ragazzi, sapete come fun-“

“No-No-No!! Non hai capito…!” Agita le mani davanti a sé, ridendo.

No, decisamente. Non ha capito e non riesce a capire che cosa vogliano.

“Ci chiedevamo…visto che, sai, non c’è tanta gente, e magari….verresti a portarcelo al nostro tavolo?”

“Oh!” Bilbo si sbatte una mano sulla fronte. Quella si che è una figura di merda. “Si certo, non ci sono problemi…cosa gli preparo?!”

“Un ‘Sex on the beach’!” E’ il biondo che parla, e accenna al bicchiere ancora intatto di cocktail che Bilbo stringe nell’altra mano. Lo osserva a sua volta, e fa per abbandonarlo dietro al bancone dicendo ‘Ne faccio un altro’ quando il biondo lo ferma.

“-Questo- andrà benissimo! Vieni…lo zio ti aspetta!”

Di nuovo si blocca. Deve aver capito male. “….Zio?” Ok, ora deve sembrare un specie di…portatore di qualche malattia celebrale. La sua espressione deve ricordare più o meno una persona con problemi mentali.

Kili, il ragazzo moro, sbuffa. “Si, nostro zio…ti sta aspettando…in che lingua vuoi che te lo dica? Cazzo…” Si volta verso il fratello, passandosi una mano fra i capelli “…non mi sembra così sveglio come diceva.”

E’ qui che Bilbo inizia a fare il famoso processo mentale del ‘2+2’.  
Due ragazzi. Molto belli. Stessi lineamenti. Lo chiamano zio. E dicono che voglia un ‘Sex on the Beach’.  
Sgrana gli occhi, e inizia a iperventilare. 

“FRODO!!”

Manco a farlo apposta, il cugino sta con una mano su un fianco e l’altra al bancone, che lo guarda disperato. Ha già capito tutto, ovviamente.

“Si, dimmi…” Ha l’espressione di chi si aspetta reazione e risposta.

“IO –DEVO- ANDARE!! DAMMI 10 MINUTI!!”

Bilbo lo vede alzare un sopracciglio poco convinto. Ok. No. In effetti, anche se fosse solo per lasciargli il drink, non starebbe via –solo- 10 minuti.

“Ok…20!!”

Poi si volta e fa il giro del bancone che crea un ferro di cavallo, per uscire dal retro.  
Nel frattempo, Frodo resta a osservarlo con aria scettica ed esasperata…e insieme a lui, Fili e Kili.

“…Fidati, non lo vedrai più stasera.” Fili gli da una pacca sulla spalla, e Frodo sbuffa esasperato, cacciando via un ricciolo ribelle dalla fronte.

“Comunque…!” Il ragazzo si volta verso quello che, da quello che ha sentito, deve chiamarsi Kili. Gli sta sorridendo sornione, e lo sta squadrando. E la cosa lo mette a disagio.

“Posso offrirvi qualcosa?” Vuole troncare il discorso alla veloce. C’è qualcosa nel sorriso del moro, che evidentemente sembra aver intaccato anche il fratello, che lo convince meno di zero.

“Se vuoi puoi offrirti a noi stasera! Sei carino, sai?”

Frodo diventa di un rosso paonazzo e crede di impazzire, mentre si stringe nelle spalle e stritola fra le dita la stoffa del grembiule. Inizia a scuotere il capo con forza. Forse più per convincere sé stesso che i due che ha davanti

“C-Ca…? No. NO. Io non…-“

“Portatemi da LUI!” Bilbo ha già preso l’avambraccio di Kili, tirandolo mentre con l’altra mano tiene in equilibrio il drink. Distrae entrambi i giovani da Frodo, che tira un sospiro di sollievo, tornando a servire al bancone.   


\------------------------------

Fili e Kili fanno strada a Bilbo fra lo sciamare di persone; in realtà è Bilbo che li sta spingendo, un po’ uno un po’ l’altro. Si guarda intorno freneticamente per scorgere l’uomo dei suoi sogni, quello che si è infilato nei suoi pantaloni senza che nemmeno li aprisse.  
Si avvicinano ad un gruppo particolarmente concitato di ragazzine, che si accalcano urlanti e ridendo come se avessero lasciato il cervello all’appendiabiti insieme ai cappotti.  
Si fanno strada fra di esse…e quando finalmente arrivano al tavolo, Bilbo si tuffa fra i due ragazzi, che stanno richiamando l’attenzione del diretto interessato. 

“Ziooooo~…te l’abbiamo portato!”

Bilbo rimane senza aria nei polmoni. La gola si è chiusa, quando se lo trova di nuovo così vicino.

Seduto sul divanetto, circondato dagli stessi uomini che lo avevano accompagnato sul palco stava l’animale, la bestia, il predatore…l’Uomo. L’Unico Uomo.

Era sudato, e i capelli erano appiccicati al collo. Quel fantastico tronco di muscoli e vene pulsanti. Cosa non avrebbe dato per leccare le gocce di sudore che colavano nella maglietta.  
A mente lucida, di nuovo, avrebbe detto ‘Che schifo’. Con gli ormoni in giostra, diventa ‘Totalmente scopabile’.

Deglutisce a vuoto, quando l’altro gli sorride e lo guarda. Sorride e Bilbo si sente caldo. Sente come lava bollente che gli cola nei pantaloni.  
Però sente anche altro. Sente gli sguardi degli altri intorno a sé; sente che ridacchiano e lo prendono in giro. Diventa in un istante rigido come un sasso e arrossisce.  
Quegli stronzi stanno rovinando il suo momento di gloria, e non riesce a fare niente per rimediare. Come al solito. 

“Mi hai portato il cocktail.”

Bilbo toglie lo sguardo dalla gentaglia lì intorno, e quando riporta lo sguardo sull’uomo se lo ritrova a pochi passi, in piedi. E’ altissimo dannazione. Non se lo ricordava così alto. E così affascinante. E così…maschio.  
Ha i capelli lunghi. E’ selvaggio e animalesco oltre ogni limite. E il suo profumo…sinceramente non capisce come le sue mani restino ancora ben salde intorno al bicchiere, e non gli si fossero già avvinghiate addosso.  
Si risveglia dal torpore, e riprende lucidità per rispondere. 

“Oh si, tieni…”

Ecco. Dove sono finiti tutti i buoni propositi dell’inizio serata? A fanculo, ecco dove sono finiti.  
‘Oh si, tieni’? In che mondo l’espressione potrebbe a far capire all’altro che è in calore e pronto per accoppiarsi?

L’uomo lo prende, e accenna un grazie con la testa. Bilbo ha capito che è un uomo di poche parole, ma che parla a gesti. E quello che sta dicendo è ‘Ti sbatterei contro il primo pilastro che trovo’. O per lo meno è la sua immaginazione che lo dice, ecco.

Lo vede infilare una mano in tasca, ed estrae un bigliettino che poi gli porge.  
Un ticket.  
Merda. 

“Oh cazz-…ho dimenticato la bucatrice…merda…” Bilbo sospira. Sente i suoi amici ridere. Che meraviglia. Ora si che ha ridotto il suo fascino sotto alle scarpe. Se mai ne avesse avuto.

Si asciuga la fronte dalle gocce di sudore freddo e scuote la testa, poi lo guarda.

“Uhm…te lo offro io, ok?”

Scuote la testa. Le ciocche nere sventolano un po’. Oh dio, uomo senza nome, perché fai questo?

“Non se ne parla. Ti accompagno a prenderla. Andiamo. “

Gli mette una mano su una spalla che lo costringe a voltarsi e lo spinge appena in mezzo alla folla, lasciando un vociare concitato dietro di loro.  
Oh fantastico. Mentre camminano, si accorge che la mano è scivolata dalla spalla al fianco. Quelle dita scottano come roccia fusa, non potrebbe non accorgersene. Non capisce nemmeno se sta respirando. E’ che è così vicino che può sentire ogni singolo muscolo del suo fianco, del suo braccio e della sua spalla guizzare contro di lui. E la cosa non aiuta.

Arrivato a questo punto, se l’io di qualche ora prima fosse lì accanto a lui lo guarderebbe e gli direbbe ‘Perché non gli hai ancora dato il culo?’; l’io di ora però lo sta facendo sprofondare nella vergogna e nell’imbarazzo. Come al solito, bravissimo a parole, ma quando si passa ai fatti, zero.

E’ quando si accorge che hanno imboccato un anfratto della discoteca, che si rende conto che –non- stanno andando al bancone.

“Non è di qui che dobbiamo anda-“

“Lo so.”

La sua voce. Dio com’è roca.

Si guarda appena intorno smarrito, e si accorge che hanno girato dietro alla console; si trovano lungo un corridoio alle cui pareti sono appoggiate coppiette o gente che si è incontrata quella sera stessa per consumare rapidamente. E’ un tunnel che gira intorno a tutta la discoteca, ed è solitamente pieno di coppie che cercano intimità o, peggio, di gente che spaccia. Proprio per questo di lì girano spesso dei buttafuori, ma adesso sono tutti all’uscita, visto che la maggior parte delle persone si sta avviando all’uscita data l’ora.

Fa caldo lì. L’aria è pesante e Bilbo sente le gocce di sudore solcargli fastidiosamente la schiena.  
Si passa una mano sul collo. L’atmosfera si sta facendo davvero bollente, e la lingua gli si sta seccando; in realtà continua ad uscire per tentare di umettarsi le labbra, curioso di scoprire cosa abbia in mente l’altro.  
Non che sia un segreto. 

Girano l’angolo del lungo corridoio, e finalmente di fronte a loro si trovano solo un lungo tunnel vuoto, in cui rimbomba la musica che proviene dalla console.  
Bilbo succhia un respiro di aria calda in gola. Perché deve sempre avere l’esitazione dell’ultimo momento?

L’uomo lo aggira, abbandona il suo fianco e si appoggia al muro. Lo ammira bere lunghi sorsi dal bicchiere, e il suo pomo d’adamo salire e scendere ad ogni sorso. Il rumore dell’alcool scendere lungo la sua gola sembra il suono più erotico del mondo.  
Ok, ora basta fare la verginella alla prima esperienza.

“Come ti chiami?”

Oh si, bel passo Bilbo. Partiamo come fanno due bambini che si conoscono. Come ti chiami, quanti anni hai, qual è il tuo cartone animato preferito? Magari, piano piano, ti farà anche vedere che anche lui ha il pisellino proprio come te.

…Sta sclerando.

“Thorin”

Ok, forse non è stata la cosa più sbagliata da fare. Thorin. E’ un nome che ispira forza e virilità. Ha un suono duro e roco, e uscito dalla sua bocca sembra quasi una di quelle parole che ha qualche significato nascosto.  
…Vuole leccargli la mascella.

“Ti hanno dato fastidio i miei nipoti?”

Bilbo scuote la testa. Si risveglia…poi la scuote di nuovo, più deciso.

“Oh no. Mi hanno solo dato del tardo, ma…non hanno tutti i torti.”

Thorin ridacchia, e prende un altro sorso dal bicchiere. La sua risata sembra provenire dalle profondità di una grotta. Potrebbe provare a infilargli la lingua in gola. E’ sicuro lo apprezzerebbe, chi non lo farebbe.

“Sei bravo.” Bilbo sgrana gli occhi e lo guarda. Però. Deve ancora iniziare, e già gli ha detto che è bravo. Figurarsi quando gli tirerà giù la zip dei pantaloni e glielo prenderà in gola. Minimo gli spetta un 10 con lode.

“E’ molto buono”

Oh. Il cocktail, giusto.

“Grazie…è un po’ che lavoro qui, questione di…prenderci la mano, sai. Poi so fare altre cose molto bene.”

Lo vede alzare un sopracciglio da dietro il bicchiere, e smette di bere. Di nuovo quel meraviglioso sopracciglio che fa quella curva così sexy in alto.  
…aspetta.

“NO-Volevo dire non cos-cocktail!! –Cocktail-! So-fare-bene-altri-cocktail!!” Sta scuotendo le mani di fronte a sé come un ossesso. Perché diavolo non ha lasciato la frase sospesa come prima!? Era troppo figa cazzo! Nemmeno volendolo sarebbe riuscito a servirglielo così bene!  
Si copre gli occhi con le mani. Ora vorrebbe scappare via e rifare tutto il corridoio di corsa urlando.

Sente l’altro ridere ancora. Poi sente il bicchiere tintinnare a terra.

E’ con un singhiozzo sorpreso che accoglie le sue mani a cingergli la vita e tirarlo fra le sue gambe; si è appoggiato con la schiena al muro ed è scivolato leggermente in basso, in modo da riuscire a tenere le gambe divaricate e leggermente piegate, per accoglierlo meglio fra di esse; adesso quasi lo guarda negli occhi.

Le sue mani si stampano sul suo petto.  
Gli sta sorridendo. E gli sta accarezzando la pelle dei fianchi, alzando la maglia fina e bianca. Gli fa venire i brividi. E sente il cuore che gli sta martellando il petto. L’altro lo starà sentendo di sicuro.

“Da come mi guardavi speravo facessi il primo passo.”

Ora si che vuole scomparire. Come al solito fa la figura del morto di cazzo disperato. Bravo Bilbo, molto bravo.  
L’unica cosa che può fare ora, con quel quarto di manzo sotto le dita, è recuperare. E in questo, per lo meno…è bravo.

“Sai…mi serve una motivazione, di solito…”

Lo vede ghignare eccitato. Ecco, Bilbo, così va meglio…pensa dentro di sé, ma perde le redini del gioco praticamente subito.  
Thorin gli afferra un polso e, mentre si ritira su sulle gambe, imponendosi di nuovo in tutta la sua stazza, gli porta la mano fra le proprie gambe.

Quello che Bilbo tocca e vede, è un lungo rigonfiamento nei pantaloni, che sembra un’opera d’arte: percorre il bacino dell’uomo fino alla tasca, perfettamente dritto e duro, tanto che sembra sistemato quasi in quella posizione. Quando gli posa sopra una mano lo avverte pulsare tramite la stoffa, e evidentemente Thorin continua a tenderne i muscoli alla base, perché lo sente premere con insistenza sotto le sue dita.

“Oh mio dio…” Bilbo è totalmente preda di quella visione; sente il proprio bassoventre rispondere entusiasta allo stimolo, tanto da formare un rigonfiamento anche nei propri pantaloni.

Sente la guancia bagnarsi, quando Thorin vi posa un bacio umido, molto caldo e sensuale, a labbra aperte.

“Può bastare come incentivo?”

Bilbo non risponde. Scivola giù lungo il suo corpo, premurandosi di non perdere mai il contatto visivo con il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Ha la bocca aperta, e si lecca le labbra, pregustandone la pienezza che ne verrà.

Quando si inginocchia, gli apre i pantaloni bottone per bottone, e giù la zip, fino in fondo.  
Come li abbassa, osserva estasiato i muscoli addominali laterali, quelli che formano quella V bestialmente sensuale che sembra una freccia che porta lo sguardo lì, nel mezzo, dove lo slip dei boxer scuri si stringe.

Si sente tirare i capelli indietro. Geme appena, le dita che lo tirano fanno male, ma è vedere il suo viso affilato dal basso, che lo domina come un despota… “Guardami, quando lo prendi”…è questo che fa ancora più male.

Con la mano libera, Thorin si abbassa i pantaloni e i boxer; il suo membro scatta fuori istantaneo, gli dondola davanti agli occhi ipnotico. Non vorrebbe staccargli gli occhi di dosso, tanto è grosso. Sembra debba venire da un momento all’altro per quanto è teso. Ma l’uomo gli tira ancora i capelli, e gli ricorda che non deve staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Gli piace. La sensazione di impotenza e sottomissione.

Ha nelle narici l’odore pungente e forte del suo sesso, gli inebria la mente, gli parla, gli dice ‘Succhiami, divorami, godimi’, e Bilbo obbedisce.

Apre la bocca e avvolge le labbra attorno alla punta. Vede una smorfia sul viso di Thorin, prima di tendere appena il capo indietro con un mugugno soddisfatto, e poi riportare le iridi azzurre ad intrecciarsi con le sue.

Lo succhia. E’ bollente. La saliva al contatto diventa lava e gli brucia il palato. Vorrebbe succhiarlo fino a prosciugarlo.

Poi giù. Se lo lascia scivolare in bocca. E’ difficile mantenere il contatto visivo, gli occhi minacciano di girarsi nella testa quando tenta di ingoiarlo. E’ lì che Thorin abbandona l’idea dell’obbligare a guardarlo, e lo spinge senza ritegno nella sua gola, fino in fondo, fino a sentire le mucose contrarsi spasmodicamente per l’irritazione e il fastidio dell’intrusione.

Gli riempie la bocca, ma a Bilbo non basta. Sa che può dargli di più, e sa che vuole essere lasciato senz’aria nei polmoni da quella cosa.  
Fa un respiro profondo con le narici, e abbassa la lingua; lo sente scivolare giù ancora, e stavolta gli preme con insistenza l’epiglottide.  
I conati di vomito lo travolgono, la schiena si tende appena…ma sa bene che questo piace. Eccome se piace. Piace perché sente Thorin grugnire e ringhiare, lo sente lasciarsi andare ai suoi istinti più ancestrali. 

“Che troia sei…” E’ questo che Bilbo vuole. Poi le lacrime gli rigano il volto, e i conati si fanno troppo insistenti per essere calmati solo respirando. Con un forte colpo di tosse lascia andare il suo sesso pulsante fra fili di saliva che colano sul suo mento e sui suoi boxer.

Tossisce ancora un po’, e le lacrime gli pungono gli occhi. Ma c’è qualcosa di più fastidioso che si fa sentire sotto al cavallo de pantaloni.  
Una mano scende ad afferrare il proprio membro tramite la stoffa dei pantaloni, dandosi un po’ di sollievo.  
Ma non è sollievo quello che trova. E’ solo fame. E con altrettanto appetito lo riafferra in bocca e riprende a succhiare, fra mugugni insoddisfatti e vogliosi. 

La voce di Thorin quasi lo porta al limite. E’ così virile e forte che gli ferisce le orecchie e arriva diritto al suo bassoventre con una scarica elettrica.

“E tu…come ti chiami?”

Oh, in effetti. Giusto in tempo. Non sia mai che una persona si fotta un’altra senza prima sapere come si chiama.

Si stacca appena, succhiando un lembo di pelle appena sotto la punta larga, strappandogli un sibilo appagato e guardandolo intensamente…sfoggiando di nuovo, in quel briciolo di lucidità momentanea, lo sguardo da cucciolo.

“Te lo dico solo se mi fai godere…”

Come risultato, Bilbo si ritrova schiacciato al muro da un corpo sudato e con un cazzo duro e umido che gli preme con insistenza sul ventre. Si morde il labbro e gli dona il sorriso più felino e voglioso che riesce a mimare, facendosi piccolo piccolo contro il muro. La cosa, ovviamente, sembra piacergli.

“Potrei romperti, sei così piccolo…quanti anni hai?”

E’ incredibile quanto la situazione lo ecciti. Ha un uomo adulto, un armadio, di quasi quarant’anni, che lo spinge al muro e gli dice con voce porca che è piccolo e gli chiede quanti anni ha.  
Bilbo si sente un delinquente e un pervertito ad arraparsi tremendamente per questa cosa.

Squittisce piacevolmente quando scende a divorargli il collo con le labbra; la barba appena accennata gli graffia la pelle, e la lingua ruvida lecca il suo collo dalla base fino alla mandibola, lasciando scie umide. E’ oscena quella situazione. Teme di venirsi nei pantaloni se va avanti così. E un cazzo che gli minaccia di fargli un buco nella pancia da quanto spinge, di certo, non aiuta.

“Venticinque…” Ansima, e sposta il capo di lato mentre affonda le dita nei suoi lunghissimi capelli. Sono stupendi, gli legano le dita.

“E sei già così bravo a succhiare cazzi? Ne hai provati tanti…”

“Ti prego basta…” Non ce la fa più. La sua voce è troppo roca, troppo sensuale. Sembra una chitarra, un basso. Gli entra nella testa, ma soprattutto nelle mutande. Sa che sono umide, sente benissimo la sensazione fastidiosa. Si inarca contro la parete e tenta di allacciare almeno una gamba alla sua vita; può sentire ogni singolo muscolo dell’altro premere contro il suo corpo, e sta diventando davvero troppo.

E’ così intossicato che non si accorge nemmeno di un paio di ragazzine che si affacciano al corridoio e se ne scappano subito via urlanti e scandalizzate. Non che la cosa lo tocchi particolarmente.

Bilbo si sporge al suo orecchio, leccandone appena il lobo; il grugnito che proviene alla gola dell’altro è un segno positivo, che gli fa capire che è il momento giusto per stuzzicarlo a puntino e portarlo dove vuole.

“Dai…” Sussurra ingordo al suo orecchio, ansimando “…scopami adesso”.

Thorin accoglie la richiesta, perché si divincola dalla presa e con occhi affamati lo percorre; Bilbo rabbrividisce. Adora quando viene guardato. Lo fa sentire in grado di poter prendere il comando come e quando vuole. Ma non in quel caso…perché sa che Thorin non glielo permetterà nemmeno per un istante.

Mentre Thorin gli abbassa i pantaloni e boxer, il fiato gli si mozza.  
Non capisce come, riesce a liberarsi di entrambi, calciandoli via nel corridoio. Il muro è umido di condensa, e respirare è difficile; l’aria è calda e pesante, e rende l’atmosfera ancora più bollente.

Sibila fra le labbra, quando Thorin si rialza ringhiando. E’ davvero bestiale quanto abbia l’aria selvaggia quell’uomo. Gli afferra le natiche sudate e lo alza, lo rispinge al muro e si lascia scivolare dai fianchi i pantaloni per essere più libero.

E poi finalmente lo divora. La sua bocca si avventa sulla sua e la sua lingua arriva in cavità della sua bocca che lo fanno gemere e mugugnare, cerca in ogni modo di accarezzare la sua lingua con la propria, ma sembra impossibile starle dietro; quel muscolo umido fotte la sua bocca senza pietà, e pur di infilargliela in gola fa scontrare con violenza i loro denti.

Di scatto Bilbo si porta una mano al bassoventre, e stringe con forza alla base del proprio membro, soffocando con un gemito un orgasmo che stava montando pericolosamente. E’ assurdo e imbarazzante. Lo ha portato sul limite dell’orgasmo solo fottendogli la bocca.  
Ed è imbarazzante anche quando sente che fra le natiche, la sua apertura si sta convulsamente stringendo e rilassando, bisognosa di attenzioni.

“Sei un ingordo…” E Bilbo sa che è così, quando l’altro lo insinua. Lo sa e lo vuole.

Quando un dito gli si infila dentro, subito si sente spaventato, e sgrana appena gli occhi; l’intrusione risulta appena fastidiosa…ma non abbastanza da giustificare le preoccupazioni di Bilbo. Senza che se ne accorgesse, l’altro deve averlo lubrificato con della saliva, e ora sta oscenamente entrando e uscendo dal suo corpo, fottendolo velocemente; gli strappa dei flebili urli indecenti che non si cura minimamente di trattenere, e anzi, abbandona a tratti la presa sulle sue spalle per cercare di scendere a incontrare quel dito. Di tanto in tanto lo avverte rallentare per piantarsi con decisione più in fondo, facendolo inarcare per la profondità del contatto. Lo adora, lo sta facendo impazzire, è quello di cui ha bisogno.

La lingua guizza fuori dalla bocca e lì rimane, quando al primo dito se ne aggiunge un secondo; il fastidio per l’intrusione lo fa contorcere in un primo momento, ma la sensazione è davvero troppo oscena ed eccitante per poter pensare al dolore.

La sua bocca viene prontamente riempita da due e poi subito tre dita, conficcate alla base della sua lingua; Bilbo è troppo impegnato a respirare e tentare di succhiarle con avidità per domandarsi come Thorin riesca a sostenerlo solo con una mano e con il peso del suo corpo schiacciato contro di lui.

Le dita si spingono più a fondo, a ritmo con quelle fra le sue natiche, facendolo contorcere per trattenere i conati di vomito che montano inesorabili all’overstimolazione sulla sua gola.  
Ci sono momenti in cui vorrebbe morderle, per sedare un po’ quell’ansia e quella fame che avverte, ma si limita a leccarle e gemervi sopra come un animale, compiacendo l’altro.

“Chiedimi quello che vuoi, e te lo darò”

La voce di Thorin lo scuote di nuovo; dal tono sembra un cane che ringhia, la voce impregnata di sesso e godimento. Di nuovo l’orgasmo si fa sentire con prepotenza, ma fortunatamente la sensazione di vuoto che lasciano le dita al suo interno quando si sfilano sedano il piacere.

Succhia avidamente le dita nella sua bocca, lasciandole meno grondanti di saliva quando poi le abbandona con un osceno ‘pop’. Quindi si sistema meglio nella presa dell’altro.

“Aprimi…non aspetto altro…”

Lo osserva e geme quando lo vede sputarsi nel palmo di una mano e ricoprire il suo cazzo eretto e pulsante con una buona dose di saliva, che poi cola lungo i suoi testicoli.

E’ una visione che a Bilbo toglie il fiato, quella di un uomo così affascinante e virile, con quella massa di capelli neri e quegli occhi così azzurri da essere persino sbagliato, che mostra i denti e piega il viso in una smorfia mentre posiziona la punta del suo membro alla sua apertura, e con una spinta la infila al suo interno.

Rimane boccheggiante, l’aria che né entra né esce dai suoi polmoni, mentre viene allargato e lentamente penetrato dal sesso pulsante dell’altro.  
E’ intossicante la sensazione di pienezza e sottomissione che gli da il cazzo dell’altro piantato in lui fino alle viscere, tanto da dolergli quando lo sente infilarsi fino ai testicoli in lui.

Si piega in avanti quando finalmente, con una prima, decisa spinta, Thorin si muove in lui; riesce a prendere aria, e ansima e geme indecentemente mentre pianta le dita nella sua nuca, tentando di reggersi.

Il ritmo è inesorabile. Bilbo è sicuro che, anche se glielo chiedesse, il moro non si fermerebbe mai. Non ora che lo sta fottendo senza pietà, senza nemmeno attendere che l’altro si abitui alla sua presenza ‘ingombrante’. Perché Thorin lo è, ingombrante.

Lo ha afferrato con entrambe le mani alle natiche, affondandovi le dita e segnandole.  
Bilbo vorrebbe urlare, ma gli manca la voce. Inizia a scuotere violentemente il capo, perché è l’unica cosa che riesce a fare per sfogare tutta l’adrenalina che lo sta divorando.

Si sente aprire, e la sensazione è piacevole e goduriosa in modo terrificante. Vorrebbe che l’altro lo posasse a terra e lo voltasse, per fotterlo da dietro, come lui adora tanto –è sicuro che Thorin lo domerebbe senza problemi- ma non riesce nemmeno a formulare una parola di senso compiuto.

Thorin ringhia e ansima fra i denti; quelle poche volte che Bilbo riesce ad aprire gli occhi, vede un animale che lo divora, non un uomo: sudato, con la coda ormai sfatta, ogni singolo muscolo teso e le vene del collo in evidenza, circondati da quel rumore di musica assordante unita all’indecente rumore delle loro carni che si scontrano con violenza.

Lo prende e lo trattiene ogni volta che lui tenta di aggiustarsi o divincolarsi, quando soprattutto raggiunge al suo interno la sua prostata e vi sfrega sopra; in quei momenti l’uomo è costretto a spingerlo con forza al muro e bloccarlo, perché Bilbo geme senza ritegno e il suo corpo si contorce e si divincola preda dalle scariche del piacere.

E’ in una di quelle spinte che Bilbo cede all’orgasmo, raggiungendo con una mano il proprio sesso e pompandolo vigorosamente, sporcando il ventre di entrambi mentre si torce e si spinge con un tonfo contro la parete, sbattendovi la nuca; la bocca aperta alla ricerca di aria che non entra, la fronte sudata e i ricci appiccicati ad essa, in un quadro di tremori e gemiti.

Il sesso di Thorin, munto e schiacciato dalla carne che convulsamente si stringe intorno a lui, con un ringhio riversa il suo seme in lui, concedendogli qualche ultima-breve spinta che lascia Bilbo senza fiato e tremante per la stimolazione eccessiva post orgasmo.

E’ mentre ansima, tentando di riprendere fiato, che le sue labbra vengono caldamente sugellate da quelle di Thorin, che le dischiude con la lingua, insinuandovi per intraprendere una lenta e stanca danza con quella di Bilbo.  
Quando si distacca, gli posa un bacio umido su una guancia.

Bilbo si sente…un disastro. Non è sicuro di riuscire a camminare dritto, neppure di riuscire a camminare del tutto. Deglutisce appena, mentre prende fiato, e osserva l’altro, che è tanto sfatto e, al contempo, soddisfatto quanto lui.

“Allora…mi sono meritato il tuo nome?”

Bilbo sorride, giocherellando distrattamente con i suoi capelli. E’ distrutto…ma se gli chiedesse un secondo round, magari più tardi, non gli direbbe mai di no.

“…Magari non vuoi saperlo.”

Lo vede alzare un sopracciglio, e Bilbo si morde un labbro divertito.

“Perché non dovrei?”

Gli si avvicina, cingendogli il collo con le braccia, ancora tenuto sospeso dalle braccia forti dell’altro.

“Magari vuoi convincermi di nuovo a dirtelo…magari nel mio appartamento…”

Lo sente ridere.

“Non sono più giovane come una volta…queste sessioni mi distruggono.”

Si scosta appena, e china il capo di lato, sfoggiando di nuovo la solita espressione da cucciolo Disney.

“E se facessi io il lavoro pesante questa volta…?”

Lo vede sorridere. Lo farà sciogliere se continua così.

“Allora accetto l’invito…Bilbo…”

A quelle parole, vede che a terra accanto a loro sta il suo badge; gli deve essere caduto dai pantaloni mentre li sfilava.  
…Oh beh, poco male.

“….ora ti manca il cognome!”


End file.
